How Me and my little brother fell in to the moive
by Autobot traitor
Summary: Oc are mains. Me and my brother was playing Mortal Kombat when we ended up in the moive.What? Vote for pairings.Vote vote Chap.4
1. Chapter 1

Some spelling mistakes. "talking" , Actions , _thinking to self_(I do not own Mortal Kombat)

"Sub-zero wins flewless vitory" the t.v shouted. **"Dammit you fucking remote" **rented Andy.

"Andy you don't have to swear at the has feelings to you know" said Lena in sarcasm.

"Ya Ya what ever, ." spoke Andy in a cave mans voice. "Not now may

be later." "But I been training with Scorpion for.." **Boom!!! **"Was that a earthquake or was that

just me." said Andy."I think that was you aside from that lets find out." Lena opens the door

and both teens were dumbstruck. "_ Are we in Hong Kong ?_" Lena was thinking with wonder.

It looked like they were on a pier with people ranning back and forth and sparks were in the air.

Lena turned to where the door was but it disapered. _"What a shocker" _signed Lena. Andy

how every was going to yell very bad words if Lena had not hit him on the head.

"Andy you know, I think we see this before" ........ "Hong Kong" ........ " pier" "Lena are you

trying to say that we are in the Mortal Kombat Movie" "No we are in a music vd.** Yes we that**

**is what I was saying you nit."Lena hollered.** "Let's think what we are going to do..........."

Andy had ran to the boat where a man with sun glass was having a suit case problems.

"As they say go with the flow", said Lena as she walked after her little brother.

5 minutes later

Lena and Andy had meet Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, and Liu Kang and now following

Sonya throgth a wooden door. There they were in a room felled with chains and the only ligth

was a fade of red. A man in his late 30s with long black hair , Lena and Andy knew who the

man was it was Shang Tsung. After a short speech, two ninja came out of the door with mist

covering the floor. Scorpion of coupes looked dead and Sub-zero was Sub-zero. And when

they were going to fight, Raiden shocked Scorpion and Sub-zero fell back and hit the wall.

_"I need to remember to thank Raiden"_ Lena and Andy was thinking. After the meeting the

elder god, Andy naps away on a crate as Lena Thinking about the ice ninja. Then she see

the ninja walking on the far side of the boat. She was in hearing range to hear Scorpion talk

or mock Sub-zero. She could hear the anger in Sub-zero voice and the next thing she knew

she was stoping a figth between the two ninja. _"What the hell have I gotten myself in to"_

Next time

_"Get out of my way woman" yelled Scorpion. "No" said Lena with out thinking again._

_"Fine, __**Get over here**__" shouted Scorpion. Lena closed her eyes and for the spear to come!_

Please This is my first fan fic so do not be so hard on me. tell me what to do to make this even

better. Pairing needs votes too. Pairs: Sub-zeroXoc ,ScorpionXoc, and ReptileXoc

Reviews thank you.


	2. What do you mean it's just me

Get out of my way woman" yelled Scorpion. "No" said Lena with out thinking again."Fine, **Get** **over here**"shouted Scorpion. Lena closed her eyes and for the spear to come!But it never came

, then she opens her eyes to see Sub-zero in front of her and holding the spear. Scorpion hiss in

a in raged voice"Why save a puny mortal, she will die anyways." "Because we can not kill before

the tourment it's breaking a rule." "arg" said Scorpion and turned around walked back to the

cabin. "Why?" she said as she pulled back her long black hair and stared at him with her deep

blue orbs into his brown. "As I said it is the rule" as he turned around and walked away.

She stood there for a few secounds to let everything to sink in as a figure walks up behind her.

"Is everything all rigth" said someone as he put his hand on her shoulder. She fliped him on to

his back by mistake. "Ow ow ow, that hurt you know" wined Johnny in pain. "I Am So Sorry

Johnny" said Lena quickly. "That ok I think you break my spine but I'm alrigth" said Johnny as

Lena helped him up. "Anyway why were you with the ice dude" asked Johnny. Lena was about

to answer but someone was yelling "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER CREEP." It was Andy

and he "mistakely" kick Johnny in the nuts. "Oh it's you Johnny." said Andy in a cookd voice. "Yes and what do you mean, oh it's you Johnny" said Johnny as helded is 'Friends' in a bending

pose. "What day is it hit Johnny day" wheedled Johnny. "Well well look what we have here" said

someone as he softly laughed. "Raiden" said the gruop of three. "Johnny get some rest, you two

get some rest too." said Raiden. "What every" as Andy what back to his crate as Johnny to his.

Next day

As me and Andy got on the boat we both thougth the same thing."_This was the no return zone_

_and there was no turning back at all" _For now there had there gard up for now but little do

they know someome has plans for them.

Vote for pairs

Subxoc: 1

socrpxoc:1


	3. Stairs of hell

Lets see where we are. Andy and Lena on boat. Sums alot up.SonyaJohnny Cage, and Liu Kang Blade

Andy jumped the boat off in a 15 year old way. When I mean that, is jump on Johnny and ran

the hell the steped on Johnny so she would not be wet as he yell. Liu snickering a little

bit as Johnny got up but who cares about him back to the Oc's. "Andy maybe we should talk to

the Elder god about how we got Lena"come on live a little, lets talk to the G man later

kay sis." Said Andy as he walked the very long stairs. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this."

said Lena as she want after the blur.

After 2 and a half hours later.

"Can't make rest. Lena go with out me." panted Andy. He looked like he was in his 'Dieing' act he was pitful. "Andy you are only two steps away move your lazy ass or do

I have to kick you up there my self." growled Lena in a cold voice. She has been listening to

him whine for half of the time and the other half gloating Note do not mess with pissed out the hell girl. "ANDY" "Lena help me up." Stake one. "Andy." "My butt hurts"

Strake 2. "Andy if you say some thi-" "Emo girl" Strake Three you are out of there! Smack.

Rigth in the butt and he flew like a base ball being hit by a bat but not so fast."At least were

here." said Lena, she had cooled off and Andy upside down on his head. Lena ran to the

group of mains and listened to them talk.

Food

"I like this part of the movie the best." said and as he much down a chicken. Lena ate very

little because she knew what will happen next. "I forgot to ask about your names." said Sonya

Before they could answer Shang Tsung came out and things want on from there."Welcome, you're here to compete in Mortal Kombat," he paused for a second and looked around, "Tomorrow morning the great combat begins." "Oh my god I'm so glad." is what Andy wanted

to said but held it. Lena had the look that clearly said 'I will hurt you if you say some thing

dumb' and he wanted to live thank you very much."Some of you will even have the honor and ..._pleasure_ to face Prince Goro," he said. "Yay a figth a 6 armed frek oh joy." Andy said to

himself because of the look Lena had on her face again."our reigning champion. You all are witnesses to the greatest turning points in the history of your planet. Treasure these moments, " He paused,"as if they were your last." Lena was all ready near the wall as the table flipping began, Andy rushed next to Sonya,Johnny and Liu who where also next to Lena. Sub-Zero walked down the stairs and got into his fighting position. Andy couldn't help but feel pity for the retarded turban guy because he was about to die. After the 'figth' you could see the shock on

every ones face then Lena sat up and walked to the door like nothing happaned. Andy was

a little grossed out even if you see this part 10 time it will never get old. But some what recovered as he walked after Lena when stoped by Johnny. "Where do you think you are

going it's dangers for you kids here." asked Johnny and his voice there was some worrie. "Look

I am following over there." said Andy in a some what tired and jokeing tone. "Ok"

said Johnny but some woirry was in his voice but turned around to Sonya and Liu. But Sonya

had a another idea. "Why don't you come with us with your sister."


	4. No, lets go for lunch

_himself because of the look Lena had on her face again."our reigning champion. You all are witnesses to the greatest turning points in the history of your planet. Treasure these moments, " He paused,"as if they were your last." Lena was all ready near the wall as the table flipping began, Andy rushed next to Sonya,Johnny and Liu who where also next to Lena. Sub-Zero walked down the stairs and got into his fighting position. Andy couldn't help but feel pity for the retarded turban guy because he was about to die. After the 'figth' you could see the shock on_

_every ones face then Lena sat up and walked to the door like nothing happaned. Andy was_

_a little grossed out even if you see this part 10 time it will never get old. But some what recovered as he walked after Lena when stopped by Johnny. "Where do you think you are_

_going it's dangers for you kids here." asked Johnny and his voice there was some worrie. "Look just _

_I am following over there." said Andy in a some what tired and joking tone. "Ok"_

_said Johnny but some worry was in his voice but turned around to Sonya and Liu. But Liu_

_had a another idea. "Why don't you come with us with your sister."_

_..._

"OK, where we going" said Andy, walking beside Sonya and Liu.

"How many time do I have to tell you, I don't need help." said Sonya who was trying to follow Shang Tsung who had disappeared at the door.

"I can't help it, its a guy thing" said Johnny.

"You mean a Love sick thing" said Andy. Which in turn Johnny gave him a look.

"Where are you going" said Sonya to Liu Kang who was walking past her.

"I'm following him" and kept on walking.

"I work alone"

"No, Shang Tsung is mine"

"Wow how about this, his all ours" said Andy. Lena gave him THE Look. Both ran up to catch up to the group.

"Look how about we forget Shang Tsung" said Johnny.

"What do you man forget about him" said Sonya.

"Did you see what happened back there, I'm going to get to the bottom of this." said Sonya.

"Are you out of your mind" said Johnny holding a touch. they were a the hundred walk way thing, or look down and die.

Then a HUGE shadow apdeared with four arms and gave out a rour and sank back to the shadows.

Whispering "_Sonya you go ahead and find out what that was and me,Liu, and the kids stay right here." _Johnny

"_What"_ Sonya.

To the other food seen.

As Sonya, Liu and Johnny were speaking and Kano and the four armed ferk were speaking Lena was thinking of a fake name to give to them, because saying your real name would be dumb.

"_Lets get out of here"_ Johnny.

Everyone gets up, make noise and Tsung heards.

As They ditched out of the place, Johnny stopped Them. "Wait a minute, I don't remember this" Lena looked back and forth to adjust to the darkness.

"Hey look, over there," he paused as we seen a torchlight illuminate Kitana's face for a brief second as she turned back,

"That has to be Princess Kitana." Liu then looked at us and stated" She has to be helping us.".

"I think your hard for a date" said Johnny.

"I think so too." said Andy.

"I think she trying lead us out" said Liu.

"Why don't you forget about her, she's ten-thousand years old"

"So what" said Liu and rush towards her,

"Liu,....Liu-Liu" said Johnny.

"I say, go after him" said Andy.

"No, lets all go for lunch, Yes were going after him" said Lena. Then both to walk after Liu. And walking because not wanting to meet Reptile...yet. Sonya and Johnny went after them.

As They were walking they heard Liu's scream and rushed over to help him. Andy lacked good eyesight from staring at the sun too much when he was younger. They found him on the floor wiping his eye from Reptile's acid spit. As Johnny lifted Liu up, Andy glanced at Lena and at that exact moment when her eyes looked at his. She nodded.

The two knew they were in something bigger than they could handle.

They went through the tunnel of webs, and right in to the fight.

Let Mortal Kombat begin

....................................................................................................................................

Lena is about 20 to 17. your pick

wearing white top and short white skrit with shorts under it. Hair: long silk Black, bangs covering half face Skin: Peach pale

Eyes: dark Icy blue

Knows: Tae kwon do, Judo and Aikdo

Andy 15 to 17 your pick.

Red shirt,Kung fu pants, Frigerless gloves. Hair: short Pale Black, Skin: Pale peach

Eyes: lively brown

Knows: Kung fu and Boxing

Paring

Subxoc: 1

socrpxoc:1


End file.
